


园丁

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid





	园丁

　　我在一户有钱人家的院子里当园丁。对，你没想错，就是那种每个月只靠插花和修剪枝叶就可以收入上万的，寻常人羡慕不来的职业。但是对我来说，这份职业最吸引我的地方并非丰厚的薪水，我有漂亮的文凭，也有足以吸引HR的实习经历，我完全可以活的朝九晚五，然后获得比现在这份职业更高的社会地位。但我没有。只因为这个庄园里另一位主人。  
　　这个庄园的所有者是一个法国老头儿，半截儿身子埋进黄土的那种。这样说或许有些刻薄，但这就是事实，据说他曾经是一位出名的古董鉴赏家，靠着自己的手艺赚的盆满钵满，然后移居这个东方国度颐养天年。他的妻子，也就是这个庄园的另一个主人，是一个男人。和我一样，是土生土长的本国人，身上带有东方男性特有的谦逊内敛的气质。我第一次来应聘的时候，那个老家伙坐在轮椅上，他的爱人站在他的身后，修长的指节放在他的肩膀上，给他进行按摩。男人相貌不属于一见惊艳的那种，但是有一种特殊的韵味，老家伙热爱东方艺术，而他的妻子本身就是一件绝美的东方艺术品。  
　　我开始时以为那人是和我一样在这里工作谋生的人，他气质出众，我就忍不住多看了几眼。他头发微卷，斜刘海斜搭在额前，嘴唇四周是修剪适当的胡须，也微微打着卷儿，像他本人一样绅士。他穿着修身的衬衫和西裤，扣子都规规矩矩地扣着，整个人笼罩在禁欲的美感里。或许他提前获知了面试的讯息，打扮的相当正式，甚至在脖子上系着温莎结——他完全充当了面试官的角色，整个过程他一直在替老头儿问我问题，他不时会礼貌地笑笑，但是这微笑并没有让他看起来更平易近人一些。  
　　面试结束，老头扯着嘴角笑笑，叽里呱啦地说着法语，然后男人在我震惊的目光里又一次挂上那种微笑，“你好，我是瓦提什先生的爱人，我叫白宇。”  
　　我的工作在下一周正式开始，同时我也把我的廉价的铺盖卷儿搬进了这个庄园里某个不起眼儿的房间里。当我满头大汗地收拾完的时候，白先生正好从楼上的房间里出来，我眼尖地发现那并不是老头儿的卧室，但我并不打算问。我又回忆起面试的时候白先生的疏离，只朝他笑了笑，谁知道他站在二楼的平台处，微微弓下腰，两只纤细的手臂交叠放在栏杆上，他的头就放在两只手交叠的中间，仿佛一个天真的孩童，我震惊于他这神态，虽然脸上也是与孩童如出一辙的纯真，可是这动作叫他做出来却带了一点儿不自知的诱惑。我暗叹一句，这大概要归罪于他被紧身西裤包裹着的挺翘臀部、修长的腿，趴下来的时候领口露出来的一点白嫩的肌肤，和说话的时候嘟起的嘴巴。  
　　或许，美丽即是原罪吧。  
　　那天晚上，我梦见我被这样一双眼睛看着，而我的手放在我的腿间。  
　　我被白宇看着自渎。  
　　当这个念头出现在我支离破碎的梦境里的时候，我就立刻什么也记不得了。但是当我早上醒来的时候我发现我的体液留在被子上，洇出几道痕迹。我正在发愣，忽然响起敲门声。  
　　我打开门的时候，白宇笑着站在我的面前，有一个瞬间我几乎以为这是梦境的延续。他手里端着一个很大的餐盘，他对我说，“早上好！这是今天的早餐。先生他偶尔会换中餐调调口味，不过更多的时候，还是老样子，不知道你吃不吃的惯。”我发着愣接过他手里的东西，他柔软的指腹不经意蹭过我的指尖，不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得他是故意去蹭我。我恍惚着向他道谢，他笑着眨眨眼，“你是不是还没有睡醒啊，那我把你吵醒了，真的是抱歉呢。”说着还吐了吐舌头，像一只和人类混熟之后完全不怕生的、活泼的兔子。  
　　我和他告别，然后盯着餐盘里的所谓“老样子”，牛奶还是热的，散发出香味，不知道为什么让我联想到他柔软的发丝，他刚刚来的时候应该是洗漱完不久，刘海儿有点乱蓬蓬，这样的他更多了几分生活的味道，而不像之前那个留在我记忆里的冷漠的绅士。  
　　我吃完早饭出门，发现大厅里空荡荡的，我这才发现这个家里除了他们两个和我，没有一个收拾家务的佣人，偌大的房间显得空旷无比。后来我向白宇问起这件事情，他只说，先生喜欢静，人多太闹腾了，平日里先生也很少出门，这些家务活他也应付得来，只是花园里的花花草草他实在不会侍弄，这才找了我来。  
　　他偶尔会到花园找我待着，基本上是闲聊，我想大概那个半死不活的法国佬儿也给不了他多少生活的乐趣。他站在我身边看我修剪玫瑰，自从面试后，他再也没有穿过那么正式的服装了，至少领结再也没有戴过，更多的时候只是一件简单的衬衫，领口还是打开的，露出里面的玫瑰吊坠。  
　　“白先生这么喜欢玫瑰？”我一边操纵着剪刀，一边问。  
　　“很久以前，我爱人说玫瑰很衬我。”他笑着，看向花丛里最娇艳的一朵儿玫瑰。  
　　大约是第六感，我觉得白宇口中的这个“爱人”并非那个法国老头儿。  
　　我把手伸向那朵玫瑰，想把它摘下送给他，不料却被他制止。“美应该是自由生长的。”他别过头去看着远方燃烧的夕阳，不知不觉他已经在花园里待了一下午，“任何人都没有扼杀美自由生长的权利。”他回过头来的时候，脸上的笑容又浮现出来。“你记得客厅里那一幅油画吗？就那个蝴蝶兰，那是我在巴黎的时候画的，瓦提什那时候是我的导师。他的妻子当时刚好过世不久，也是一位绘画奇才，是我们学院的老师。我去导师家里探望的时候，发现他的花园里有一大片蝴蝶兰，他说那是他夫人最喜欢的花儿。”他盯着我，他的眼神与以往任何时候都不同，亮闪闪的，但并不是喜悦的样子。“后来我跑到巴黎的一个花田里去画了三天的蝴蝶兰，然后转手就交给了瓦提什。两周后，他向我提出了交往的请求，并且说我可以提前毕业，然后我们就举行婚礼。”他语气干瘪地像读一个不知所云的剧本。“那是十年前的事情了，后来我就留校教书，和瓦提什一起。”  
　　我把巨大的花剪插在潮湿的泥土里，当做拐杖拄着，一时之间我不知道说什么。直到夕阳完全沉下去，风开始变得潮湿，“快下雨了，白先生，回去吧。”  
　　然后他抬起手臂圈住了我的脖子。花剪倒在潮湿的泥土上没有发出多大的声响，正如我所想，他的颈窝里散发着奶香，像婴儿一样。他的嘴唇柔软又饱满，天生就适合被亲吻。我摸到他凸出的锁骨，微微冰凉的玫瑰吊坠，还有更里面的，柔软凸出的小东西。他在我的怀里轻轻颤抖，在我的耳边吐出温热，他问我，你也喜欢蝴蝶兰吗？  
　　我没有说我喜欢或讨厌蝴蝶兰，也没有说我喜欢或讨厌玫瑰。  
　　我说，不，我对这一窍不通。  
　　伴随着我的回答的是解开皮带扣的脆响。他趴在我的肩头呜咽，“你是个混蛋。”“对，我是一个混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
　　那天白宇带着一身的花叶进了自己单独的卧房。那天之后我没有再见过他，我只见到每天定点放在我房间里的餐饭，偶尔见到在花园晒太阳的老先生，他也是一个人，我偶尔问起白宇去做什么，老先生一直回答，，他在画画。  
　　仿佛为了佐证这个答案是真实的似的，客厅里的画作每隔几天就增加一幅，直到后来快要把那一幅最显眼的蝴蝶兰挡住。  
　　这个时节蝴蝶兰差不多都凋谢了，那一小块儿花圃里差不多都是枯黄的叶，我整天除了打扫也没有什么其他的事情做，傍晚的时候我正在屋子里看报纸，忽然白宇就来敲我的门。  
　　我以为是晚饭时间到了，打开门却被震惊到说不出话。他的胡子基本上被剃完了，唇边一颗小痣就显露出来，是美人额外的风情。更让我感到惊讶的是他的着装，他穿着中世纪女性普遍会穿的那种层层叠叠的蕾丝长裙，裙子下摆完美还原了复古的裙撑，不过有点儿短，可以看到他纤细的脚踝。上身是半截儿的泡泡袖，偏偏后边还接了一半的轻纱，显出犹抱琵琶半遮面的效果，直到腕处。柔软的绣着蕾丝边的丝绸布料包裹着他平坦的胸脯。大概是因为害羞，他的喉结和露出来的小片儿胸膛都泛着粉色。  
　　他的手小心翼翼地提着裙摆，像还未出阁的害羞的淑女，他连声音都放轻了，说道，“先生，可以帮我把后边的拉链拉好吗？”说这话的时候他的脸红彤彤的，眼睛四处乱看，却偏偏不看我。  
　　“乐意效劳。”  
　　我尽力表现的像个绅士，他侧着身，睫毛不安地颤动着，我一只手按在他的细腰上，另一只手拉着拉链向上而去，我恨不得时间停留在这一刻。但到底拉链太短。  
　　当拉拉链的声音停止的时候，我贴在他耳边道，“请问我可以讨要一点报酬吗？”


End file.
